Lakeshore Academy
by stupidchicken05
Summary: Lakeshore;Located on the outpost of Cali. Wealth,Luxury and Murder? When A Murder is messin around lakeshore academy, and kidnaps the wrong person its up to Clover, Aidan, Ethan and Skidd to solve the clues? I SUCK AT SUMMARYS BUT THIS IS A GOOD STORY!
1. Hello Beautiful

**Missy Havell**

Lakeshore Academy. Definition; beauty, wealth, style and more words that come. Here I was, Missy Havell, settling in a town called Lakeshore Hills, close to an elegant beach, which was located on the outpost of Cali.

YuK, as we named him, my best friend since first grade, placed my brown hideous suitcases onto the floor out from the trunk of the silver 2009 Chevy Traverse as Shia a.k.a Brayne and Lionel a.k.a Sage helped. Getting out the passanger seat at the time being, filled with excitement, I did the first thing that every overexcited young adult would do, tumble over her/his own feet and had landed face first onto the fresh polished cut green grass.

"Holy fucking sweet!" Lionel spoke as him, Brayne and Yuk checked out the three sandy blonde girls in the blue bikinis.

"I think I'm going to love it here" YuK spoke generously.

I stood up onto my feet and dusted myself off.

"Yeah I really appreciate the help boys" i spoke sarcastically.

"No Prob" YuK smiled and face towards me.

"You can atleast put on a shirt" Shia suggested to YuK.

"Jealous much" YuK rubbed his abs slowly as Shia rolled his eyes.

YuK wasn't just some best friend, he was the best guy friend ever and so was Shia and Lionel. The ones where you don't have to worry about whether or not that they love you or if they have girlfriend porblems. Like I said ever since first grade, we've all conversed, made eachother laugh and cry and all the other stuff that besties do. YuK, birth name Kale, was like a brother to me. He always stood up for me when I needed it, he was my shoulder to cry on, my shot heard around the word..well maybe that was alittle too far and untrue. Shia was like a brother too and Lionel was like the really good relationship boyfriend to where life is perfect like ken and barbie well maybe not like Ken and Barbie because it is said that she is a slut and I haven't even dated yet so ofcourse i'm nowhere near Barbie. Basically the point is that they have been there forever. Usually guys with nicknames were either goths, punks, gangsters, mobsters or skaters, and YuK was a beach volleyball player, Shia was a soccer player and Lionel was a skater with a really cool band.

Even though YuK was a vplayer, he didn't seem like one. His appearance made that outcome. He was compared to the guys in the hit teen movies to where the new girl falls in love with the popular preppy boy, and in his case he was the popular preppy boy. Lionel was the silent bad boy in the movies to where the popular girl falls in love with and on Shia's case he was just the new guy getting the hot girl.

Shia's dazzling smile, Lionel's provoking eyes, Kale's seductive body...whoa did I just say seductive body, ew! Ok so maybe I've seen his body but that doesn't mean anything, and maybe I stared into Lionel's eyes once or twice and loved making Shia smile, but there are reasons! Yes reasons! Probably wondering 'Oh she doesn't have reasons, she's just trynna cover up' well you all are thinking wrong! Since after soccer practice, Shia and I go sit on the bleaches and watch Kale play vball. And for the provoking eyes, hello! I do have to look at the person when he/she is talking and for the smile.....he just loves to smile.

"Dude, what the fuck did you pack? Your whole fucking closet!" asked a curious Lionel. I placed my hair in a messy ponytail and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I love you too" he smirked and lowered his face down to mine to where we were atleast seven inches away.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Yuk and Brayne cheered and shouted like complete idiots at a football game. As much as I wanted to kiss him I just couldn't. It was against the rule. The rule of 'Bros before Hoes' and for our little group I was considered a hot bro as YuK would put it into his words.


	2. Lakeshore Riot?

**Clover McClay**

It was a warm morning. Warm and utterly bright, with the sun and it's bright surface beaming up ahead, causing the campus grounds to shimmer. The campus fronted a cliff overlooking the ocean where crystal clear water crashed against the sandy surface. Trees and flowers in assorted colors were scattered around the academy, swaying in the breeze. Students swept past across the quad, talking and laughing as if nothing else existed. Lakeshore Academy was undeniably beautiful. It looked more like a beach resort than a school. It was a school of wealth. A school of glam. A school of privilege. A school of dreams. It was my new home, my new life, my new hope. A simple, fresh start. No more London. No more Europe. I was know designated in a private area on the outskirts of California- a beautiful town named Lakeshore Hills, an exclusive district where

Lakeshore Academy stood, very close to the glistening beach. It was like a paradise.  
My heart fluttered with excitement and I adjusted my white sundress, suddenly feeling nervous. Taking in a deep breath, I turned to my mother, Millie McClay, who was standing beside me with her perfect posture and intimidating presence.

"It's absolutely beautiful, isn't it?" She said in her thick British accent. I strived a smile, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I couldn't agree with more, mother," I replied, and that was the truth. My accent wasn't as strong as hers and I had a feeling I was going to be the only British student prowling around campus, but I didn't mind. It made me a tad bit more unique.

"Unfortunately, it is time for me to say goodbye, Clover. I'll certainly miss you," She pulled me into soft embrace. I felt warmer, much more calm.

"I'll miss you, too," I said. At that very moment I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't picture my mother alone in our London manor, or alone at all. She probably wouldn't be, since her and my stepfather were barely home anyway.

"Call me if you need anything, or text. Just keep in touch, darling. And have fun, okay?" She said as we broke apart. Her face was flushed with an unknown expression, but her eyes began to water.  
I took in a breath. "Okay. I love you, mum."

"And I love you. Now goodbye," She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and gently squeezed my arm. I watched solemnly as her dainty figure strutted off toward the Corvette waiting on the road and she gave me a small wave and I blew a kiss. I then turned toward the academy, hoping for the best. I grabbed my luggage and dragged it across the quad toward the entrance.

As I slipped past the crowd of students, I wondered what they thought of me. With my stunning looks, slender figure and classy, vogue style I had them fooled. They probably assumed I was a nice girl, beautiful and innocent looking. But in reality, I was quite intimidating and a bit on the bitchy side. Smoldering and downright mean. And proud. It's not exactly easy, but hey, being a bitch in this society can seriously get you in high places. Besides, it came naturally to me, considering I was raised by a rather intimidating man and woman.

I took in a deep breath and let my thoughts wander. There was no time for first impressions. I needed to get this luggage where it belonged and get settled, then I could mingle.  
Suddenly, a tall, metro-sexual looking guy took a step back as he turned toward me, oblivious to me coming from behind. He clashed into me, but quickly recovered and grabbed my elbow, to keep me from losing balance. The moment I was steady I studied his figure.

His hair was dark and spiked, but close to his scalp. His dark eyes were menacing and pierced through me like tiny daggers. Tattoos covered his chiseled arms, his skin smothered by all the ink. He wore a black, worn-out t-shirt, dark pants with a chain hanging from the right side of his waist and scuffed converse. Someone please give this guy a new wardrobe. His clothes were tacky, his tattoos were cryptic and his hair seriously needed to be washed. This place was a paradise, not a rock concert. I guess he just didn't get the memo.

"Oh, bollocks!" I cried, realizing he stepped on my shoe. "These D&G stilettos cost more than you can count!"

The guy stared at me for a long moment, looking at me as if I was a troubled two year old throwing a tantrum.

"It's not that I can't afford another pair. I can afford a gazillion more pairs, actually," I added. "It's just that these were exclusive and irreplaceable. I'll never find a pair quite like them ever again."

His jaw tensed, "Are you really standing here complaining about shoes to a guy who honestly doesn't give a shit?"

I stared up at him, quizzically. "Very well then, I guess you can't take a friggen' joke."

I brushed past him, nudging him harshly on the shoulder.

"Wait, wait!" He stopped me in my tracks, causing me to face him once again.

"What?" I snapped, angry that the first person I talked to on campus was a crummy jerk with no sense in fashion, whatsoever. He was cute though, which I didn't seem to notice until now. He also looked oddly familiar

"Look, now that it's clear that you're a bitch and I'm an asshole, let's introduce ourselves properly." He said, with a teasing smile. Even with his menacing eyes and knitted brow, he didn't scare me at all.

"Fine," I muttered, holding out my hand. If I was going to introduce myself I might as well do it properly, right?

"I'm Skidd Pesch, you might of heard of my father, he's the multi-millionaire rock star Maxwell Pesch, not to brag or anything. " Okay, so maybe I was wrong. This boy could probably count the cost of my whole outfit, and the rest of my designer wardrobe considering his family rolls in big bucks, and I mean serious big bucks. Maxwell Pesch a.k.a. Max P was like the god of rock n' roll. People actually bow down at his presence, well I don't, at least I won't until hell freezes over.

Suddenly I realized I had seen Skidd on TV a few times. No wonder he looked familiar.  
"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but then I'd be lying. But anyway, I'm Clover McClay, London's finest. And I do insist on bragging. I happen to be the stepdaughter of the United Kingdom's prime minister, Edward H. McClay," I gave him an astonishing response, looking him dead in the eye.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, his scratchy deep voice causing me to wince.

"You did?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Well yeah," He blinked at me like I was stupid, saying yeah as if he was saying duh!

"You didn't think the academy's headmaster wouldn't inform his students that European royalty was about to invade the fucking premises? He gave us a heads up a few weeks ago. The moment you screamed 'oh bollocks' with that accent I knew it was you. I had a feeling you were going to be a bitch too," He continued, giving me a playful grin.

"Ouch," I joked.

Skidd opened his mouth to speak again but a loud screech came from behind him and he was shoved to the side by a petite girl who's face was covered by an oversized pair of D&G sunglasses. She wore a plaid mini skirt and a fancy blouse under a short sleeved cardigan. Cute and casual, but clearly expensive. She pushed the sunglasses over her forehead, revealing a pair of pretty Asian eyes and a heart shaped, porcelain colored face. Skid looked dumbfounded, then shrugged and walked off with a quick wave.

"Oh-em-gee!" The girl cried, jumping in her four-inch heels while clapping her hands together.

"You're Clover, aren't you?! Oh, I have been dying to meet you. I'm your new roommate, Amber Yung! Oh-em-gee, we are going to be the best of friends!"

Her different shades of wavy brown hair bounced up and down as she pounced around like an excited puppy. Oh, no. I was going to be spending the whole year roomed with a jumpy, overexcited, annoying rich girl. This had bad idea written all over it. Oh, what a bummer.  
I nodded with a smile, but before I could say a word, a tall, peachy-toned girl with stunning green eyes and gorgeous blonde hair appeared next to Amber, with a get back stare and an arched eyebrow. She linked arms with a curvy, dark-skinned girl who had dark hair and big, beautiful brown eyes. The blonde girl wore a tiny, loose bohemian dress and gold gladiator sandals showing off her painted toe-nails. The other girl20wore demin shorts and white loose, low neck t-shirt that was see-through, flashing her royal blue bikini top underneath. Her perfectly manicured feet were propped in open-toed flats that were obviously designer. Trust me, I know Dior when I see it.

"Clover, I'd like you to meet my friends Kenzie Taylor and Naomi Gallagher," Amber said loudly, her high-pitched voice ringing in my ears. How did these people live with this girl? Let alone tolerate her.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you," I said, but my tone made it very clear that I didn't mean it.  
Kenzie, the blonde, looked at me, her gaze darkened for a mere second before she flashed her pearly whites.

"So how do you like it here?" Naomi asked, flipping her dark mane of hair over her shoulder. Her thin eyebrows arched as she questioned me, it was an intimidating thing to do. I would know.

"It's heaven on earth," I smiled and this time I meant what I said. Naomi's eyes widened, "It is, isn't?! You are going to love it here. It's uh-mazing!"

"Yeah, and you'll be in Holcombe Hall with us, the best dormitory on campus. And our schedule consist of late night partying, sneaking off campus, skinny dipping at Eastern beach, shopping at Lakeshore Central, and best of all…ruling campus." Kenzie put in, with a sly smile.

"Normally, Headmaster Knox doesn't let us choose housemates in the middle of the semester but when we demanded to have you in Holcombe he made an exception. Besides, you deserve to be in Hol more than anyone else." Naomi added.

"I do?" I asked, flattered.  
Naomi narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "Well, duh! You're like European royalty. I've heard that Queen Elizabeth loves you." I laughed at this, knowing it was true.

"Sounds brill, doesn't it?" I said. Amber stared at me in confusion, "Brill?"

"Brilliant!" Kenzie and Naomi shouted in union, giving Amber a look of stupidity.

"You're quite daft, aren't you?" I questioned, gazing at Amber. She looked confused once again but nodded. I wanted to burst out laughing. Daft means stupid.

"Want us to help you to your dorm?" She said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that." I replied.  
Naomi smirked at Kenzie as if they had some private joke between themselves and flung her arm around my shoulders.

"Right this way, Little Miss London," Naomi said, steering me into the academy's entrance.  
Wow. I was beginning to like the U.S. more than I planned to.


	3. Pesch

**Missy Havell**

"Ahh Clover, we meet again." A strange dark haired guy dressed in a black t-shirt, dark pants and worn out converses, walked beside me as I headed towards the main entrance. Who the hell is this guy? I don't even know you! I gave him a questioning look as he stared at me with a lazy smile.

"We met earlier, when you were making your way to your room until Kenzie and her crew interrupted and sorry about your shoes..hey you changed?" He raised his dark eyebrow and stared at me with a perplexed look. His eyes locked with mines as I began to space out until he cleared his throat. So impatient much!

"Kenzie?" My voice sort of cracked as I stopped and turned towards him. I knew that name from some place but didn't bother to waste life by thinking too hard about it. I guess he seemed shock since his eyebrows raised more and his eyes enlarged. What did I do? Did I smell, I mean I took a half and hour shower and put on deodorent and bath and body spray. or wait, did my breath smell? gosh I knew I should have never eaten those chips YuK gave me. The husky voiced man cleared his throat to speak until a group of guys walked over. By the looks of it, i'm guessing they were really popular since almost everyone stopped and embraced the three guys.

The guy on the left was tall, maybe about 6'0, with light blonde short hair which was swept to the side. He showed off a Lakeshore Academy blue and red track jacket with light blue faded jeans and a pair of pumas. The one in the middle was just the same height as the other guy and also had long hair but his hair was darker. His seductive blue eyes looked up at ever girl who went past them, and boy as he made their lungs pump for oxygen. I bet if they were told that this guy told everyone that breathing wasn't cool, I bet I would probably be the only one here..well besides this guy that claims he knows me.

The dark blonde guy stopped in front of me and stared at me forcibly for a moment. He checked me out from my brown buckle riding boots by Madden Girl to my white skinny leg jeans traveling to my white wife beater which was top layered by a white and blue plaid flannel top all the way to my eyes.I stared back, knowing that later on today, we are going to either one; see eachother again, two; have a problem with his bitchy girlfriend or three; see him and his bitchy girlfriend and have probems. His eyes looked away from mines to his friends and looked back at me. Staring with a blank expression, I knew what was going down. And no it wasn't a staring contest or a way to find out if he likes you. He gave me a wink and walked away with his buddies. I watched closely as he walked away.

"Can you believe that dick" the voice appeared by my ear and a strong arm draped over my shoulder which made me jump in fright.

Wow! I forgot he was still here!

"Who are you?" I roared in eagerness, alittle interest and anger and also shrugged his arm off of my faint shoulders. He shoved his hands into his front pants pocket and exhaled.

"Im Skidd Pesch--"

"You're Skidd Pesch! Son of Maxwell P. Dude that is so sweet, I mean i'm not a crazy superfan or anything but I watched you on t.v. a couple of times! My granny thinks your adorable."

There i went chatting off like a little obssessed 7 year old at a hannah montana concert dressed as her with the same exact hair and makeup. C'mon I know she's great but the chic isn't god.

"Yeah that's me, I still cant believe you don't remeber me from earlier, I stepped on your shoe and you got all bitchy about it"

"I didn't meet you earlier and who in the hell is Clover? I know i'm Missy Havell but not a Clover"

"But--" And again before could talk, he was interrupted by the light blonde guy that was walking by earlier. Why don't these guys just leave me alone, what am I? A dick magnet.

"Hi there, I'm Kyle Van Volkenburg." This Kyle Van Volkenburg slowly wrapped his arm around my slim waist and began to walk, making me come with him. I felt so bad just walking well involountary walking, as i'm going to call it,away from Pesch. Just for one last glance, I twisted my head back where I can see Skidd and examined the look on his face as he stood there, seemed angry mostly annoyed, but stood there as if I was going to come back which I maybe was planning to but change my mind.

"You must be Missy Anne Havell from Ohio"

Whoa pause there for a second. How does he know my fullname and why was his arm wrapped tight around me.

"Let me make this simple. First; no touchy, second; how do you know my full name? and third; who do you think you are interrupting my conversation with Pesch!" I had to give that bastard a piece of my mind. I was tired of arms wrapping around me, hello i'm claustrophobic. I do need to breathe.

"Fiesty! Me like. Since your new and I've got your attention and interest, why don't we go out and I can show around the campus"

"As if."

Was that guy really serious. His jaw dropped a little as I twirled around and walked away, heading back to....Pesch. Where did he go? I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around, searching for a dark haired guy with filthy converse, dark pants and a t-shirt that looks as if it had gotten drove over by a car fifty million times. I mean c'mon the boy is basically rich so why not update on the wardrobe it wouldn't hurt. I sighed to myself and continued walking as I hung my head low hoping I didn't piss of the multi-millionaire's son.

Gosh life sucked at this moment.


	4. Brill!

**Clover McClay**

"Lakeshore Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Which, of course, now makes you one of the most eligible students in the world. You may find our curriculum and courses quite advanced and difficult. But trust me, dear, you will do absolutely well, considering your outstanding academic progress in your last academy."

The school's administrator, a cherry-red haired woman, Madame Blaire, spoke effortlessly and sternly. She was rather old, with gray hairs peaking out from under her red locks and small wrinkles scattered across her terribly tanned face. But she was clearly a woman of intelligence and intimidation. The old gal should definitely meet my mum. The two of us sat alone in the Administration office, where the walls were made of fine marble and stone, lined with shelves of trophies, framed procedures and rules, photographs, and tons of books. For the past ten minutes she declared the procedures and the academy's Code of Prestige. Now she was babbling on about my academic achievement and standards.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate your courtesy." I smiled, valiantly, hoping to display my confidence. Madame Blaire gave a small smile in return, then handed me a piece of parchment.

My schedule.

"You will find your professors expecting great work and high standards20from you, Ms. McClay. Don't let them down, and most of all, don't let yourself down. Work hard. Study. And take this academy seriously." Madame Blaire paused for a second, eyeing me carefully. "Although it may seem as a paradise to you and your fellow students, this place is a school of tradition and knowledge. We absolutely do not tolerate any nonsense. You'll still have your time for fun, after all, you are a gifted young woman. I'm sure you'll do just fine and have an awful lot of spare time on your hands."

The moment she stopped speaking I smiled again, "Of course." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just wanted to leave.  
Madame Blaire let her dark, dull colored eyes light up with enthusiasm and smiled warmly.

"Now run along, lunch starts in a few minutes and there's a line of students waiting outside my door. Don't forget to take a good look at your schedule. If there's any concerns, come find me later today. I hope you do enjoy yourself in Lakeshore, Ms. McClay and good day to you."  
I nodded appreciatively at her, "Thank you, good-bye."

Before any more words could be said, I pulled my purse over my shoulder and raced out the door, pushing past the line of chattering students outside the doorway. I glanced at my schedule, which was mostly AP classes and a couple of extracurricular activities that I had chosen. Shoving it into my bag, I quickly headed off to lunch, not exactly sure I could make it through the rest of the day.


	5. Encountering MsRoyalty

**Aidan Ross**

As usual, the cafeteria was crowded, full of freaks, plastic little rich girls and stuck up assholes. For the millionth time I wanted to gouge my eyes the fuck out. I wouldn't be surprised if this place got any more fake then my mom's breasts.

Ha ha. Now that's just plain sad.

"Well, if isn't Aidan, the bad boy himself, " A grim female voice said the moment I reached my usual lunch table, where the gang of freaks resided.

I looked down at the shadowy, raccoon-like eyes of Raevyn Ripley, my ex-girlfriend. Ever since our intense, over-dramatic break up she hadn't quit sending me nasty remarks or commenting on everything I did. She was always a bit too intense and obsessive for my taste. But damn hot and kinky in bed. Gotta miss those nights. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm disgusting. But you know what, I'm a guy. Get over it.

As for me being a bad boy, she's definitely right about that. Sporting a button up tee, a black tie with dark gray stripes, and dark jeans, I was one of the freaky rich boys who couldn't care less about my parent's insane income or my older, stick-up-the-ass brother, Adam Ross and his Ferrari. I wore the same dusty old converse and smoked blunts on my spare time. But I was known around here as one of the best soccer players Lakeshore has ever had. I mean, I never really intended to play soccer, but since my friends insisted, I thought I'd kick some ass on the field. And of course, I do. But my brother thought it'd be funny to steal the spotlight and become the "star" player on the team by becoming a fucking ball hog. That's okay. He'll learn, asshole.  
Other than soccer, I skateboard and trash Waldgrave Hall, the senior and junior dorms for boys, on a daily basis. The only reason I haven't been kicked out is because my success out on the field and my father, Gregory Ross, the man of men. A maniac lawyer who'd do anything to keep me and Adam in line. But enough about me and my retardedness…is that even a word? Damn.

"Ladies and gents, what's up?" I cooed, sitting aside my best bud, Skidd Pesch. He gave me a pound with his fist against mine and Raevyn rolled her eyes. She always thought Skidd and I were secretly gay. Truth is, I'm homophobic. But the girl will learn, some day.

"Where were you earlier, man?" I asked Skidd, ignoring Raevyn and her death stricken friend, who happened to be Skidd's sister, Jinx, giving us death stares.

"Oh, I was just meeting some new chicks. I could of sworn they were the same person. But I was dead wrong. One's just like those plastic Barbies, that royal chick. The other, well she's cute. Definitely my type."

I furrowed my brow.

"What the hell are you talking about. You met the Prime Minister's daughter, already?" I questioned, not that I really cared. The mention of the cute girl slipped my mind. There were plenty of cute girls on campus.

Skidd laughed, "Dude, don't get your hopes up. She out of your league."

I chuckled and flipped him the finger, "She's probably a spoiled brat who only got accepted into this school cause' her dad's a minion for the Queen of England. I bet she's an airhead, too."

Raevyn laughed at this, along with Kristina and Nyxie, my other friends. Freaky friends.

"Actually, I happened to be ranked Valedictorian in my old academy and top student of the United Kingdom. So, if I were you I'd think twice about what I said, you old bloke!" A soft, pleasant but firm British accent came from behind me and I turned with a scoff. A tall, slim brunette with dazzling blue eyes wearing a white sundress was standing near Skidd, her eyes on me and a scowl on her face. Damn, she was hot. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She swiftly let her gaze slide to Skidd, leaving me speechless.

"Hey, you dropped this earlier. I thought it'd be nice to give it back, but after accusing me of being a plastic Barbie, I think I'd rather shove it up your bum! You lousy asshole!" She was holding a black bandana with skulls along the front. Skid's favorite. He always wore it in his back pocket. The girl shoved it in his face and dumped her drink on his head. Before storming off, she eyed the entire table with a deathly, but sexy stare.

"Have a nice day, freaks!" She hissed then walked away, shaking her perky ass. What a bitch.

Definitely another Kenzie, only hotter.

Without thinking, I shouted back at her. "Don't forget to take the stick out of your ass before bed, bitch!"

The entire table laughed and threw food at her, accept Colden, Nyxie's boyfriend who had fallen asleep with his head on the table, saliva running down his pierced lip. The girl didn't seem to notice and took her seat at her table, and began giggling with Kenzie and the Plastic Barbies.

"I wish I could of recorded the look on your pathetic, sorry face," Jinx said slowly to Skidd, fiddling with her septum piercing. He glared at her, trying to clean the juice off his face.

"We wanted to tell you the girl was standing there all along, but we couldn't resist." Nyxie said, through her fit of laughter.

"Thanks," Skidd said grimly, heaving a sigh. He glanced behind him, looking at the psychotic British girl, and I did the same. She was smiling up at someone. And that someone happened to be my brother, Adam. Lakeshore's shit head. Mr. Perfect. Ha, yeah right. Perfect, my ass.

And damn, her smile was nice. Her lips were like pink petals, soft and luscious. What the hell am I thinking? She's one of them. One of Kenzie's minions. Ha ha, all hail Kenzie, queen bee. Nah, forget queen bee, try queen bitch. Better yet, make that queen fake. The Plastic Princess.

God, I hate this place.


	6. Cafetria Fashion Show

**Missy Havell**

It was time for lunch and yet again I was lonely. Sage and Brayne were M.I.A and Yuk was at practice. I shrugged it off and walked into the cafeteria. I walked solemnly, ofcourse, and observed everyone. The nerds and geeks sat near the back which was located near the skaters and musicians who wore suit and ties all damn day. Down the line was the preppys or renamed 'The Plastics' and their boy toys with their perfect flawless skin and perfect straightened or curly volumnized hair alongside with their nails did and thousand dollar attire and bags. Boy did they make me hurl well not literally I mean because I would have puked right now,well no I would have ran to the bathroom..I'm going to shut up now.

As I was explaining how cliche the lunch room was, near the plastics and boy toys were the..hey there's Pesch. I began to walk over but stopped. I couldn't just walk over and start a conversation! Pfft, he probably is still mad at me for 'ditching' him and even if I went over I would have got killed by deathstroke over there. She was creepy looking. Sectum pierce, dark hair and crystal yet sinful eyes. I couldn't do it.

Seriously, it's one of my fears. Scary goth people.

I went to the lunch line and waited. Ofcourse people was starting to skip me in line. Come on, do they have to take advantage of me. I started getting sick of waiting in the stupid lunch line but I was absolutely hungry since I didn't eat breakfast. Who would want to eat fried Doritos that Yuk cooked himself?

I waited twenty five minutes on line until I finally got in front of the lunch lady. She looked like a nice old lady, hardly wrinkled, nice mid-length brown curly hair, nice applied makeup. My day was getting better after all.

"Grab a fruit, sandwhich or whatever and get off the line" A squeeky voice savagely wailed at me as I grabbed an apple I got pushed off the line. I threw my tray out and held my apple in my hand. I didn't want to sit in this lunch room of lousy weirdos and fakes. I began to walk towards the door until I was 'attacked' by Kenzie.

Great.

"Oops" She spoke as her tray of food spilled into my shirt. I can tell she spoke with sarcasm. Her head was titled and her eyes resembled evilness and fakeness,bitch!. She smiled showing her pearly whites. The salad with salad dressing dripped down my shirt and splashed in my face and in my hair alittle.

"Aww what a beautiful design, It makes your shirt worth something, other than disguist and monstrousness" She couldn't stop smiling. Man I wish I could wipe that smile of her unblemished face. She ruined a new shirt. Her four friends giggled and she joined them. I turned on my heels and walked off. Im some how going to get my fucking revenge. I walked over to my locker hoping there was atleast one shirt that I can change into and booya there it was. I grabbed the flannel shirt and rushed to the bathroom.

Rule #76; Always stuff a backup shirt in your locker; Never know when you may need it

As I got in, some random girl pushed into me which made my shirt slip out my hand and fall into the toilet. Oh great! Can my day get any worse? I heard a automatic flushing sound as i rushed over and seen my shirt clog up the toilet. I fell to my knees. Why me!.

Heels clicked inside as a well dressed brunette, who seemed as her dress costed a million or two, walked in and went to the mirror to check her makeup and wash her hands. She was one of the girls that laughed and stood behind kenzie.

Toilet water began to flood over the toilet and spilled onto the floor. Oh and it also got onto my jeans. God must really hate me at this moment. Not only that my shirt was a salad but my jeans was wet by toilet water. "Ugh." I heard the girl speak as I got up and was thinking whether to try and pull my shirt out or just stay in the girls bathroom until school was over. What was I thinking, I'll get in major trouble. The girl walked out and a few minutes later she walked back in with something in her hand.

"Here. You're very spawny cause' I was going to wear it for myself but I've seen what happened to you and honestly, how you look, I wouldn't want to go out looking like a minger" She handed me the black dress. I looked up and got scared for the moment. Was I dreaming or did we look pretty similair. The only difference about us was that her eyes were smaller and so were her lips. We stared at eachother for a while as we gave eachother blank stares. She tilted her head and just walked away without a word but just a smile on her face.

Awkward. And what did she mean by she didn't want me to look like a minger? Wait was she trying to say she didn't want me to look dirty? I have to look that up later..._Minger_. I quickly got undress and put on the black dress, which still had a tag on it, and threw my other clothes into the garbage. I didn't know whether to rip the tag off or leave it. I just shrugged my shoulders and ripped it off. Hope it wasn't a rental! I put my brown buckle riding boots on but before I left, I adjusted the straps and looked at myself in the mirror. I haven't been this girly eversince my grandfather's funneral, that was irrelevant. I walked out and rushed to my locker to get my books and went to class.


End file.
